In the past, music games have been enjoyed in which the progress of a game is controlled by causing an indication sign having a shape of a musical instrument such as a drum to move along a predetermined path on a display screen so as to be matched with a piece of music, determining a propriety of an operation input when the indication sign reaches a predetermined criterion position, and adding a score (for example, see JP-A-2005-87323). In most of such music games, when an operation input to the indication sign could not be performed, a part of a piece of music to be output is not output merely instead of changing the piece of music.